


The King's Eyes

by RectifiedPear



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Loyalty, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Zazu's loyalty was to his king alone.





	The King's Eyes

The blue horn bill lands before his king, feet moving to keep momentum as he comes to a slow stop.

“Hello, sire.” Zazu says with the same voice as ever, perching to bow and flicking his wings and tail. “I bring the morning report.” He tips his head at the laughter, the nodding, go on, very well.

“The giraffes are tall and travel now in search of the trees upon the horizon; the hippos lurk in their mud, refusing to stir to any lion; the vulture sightings are down; the– ” he carries on, sing-songing everything he has seen worthy of his king's ears. 

With a flourish, the horn bill finishes, and waits for his release to return to his duties. 

His beak nearly kisses the ground with the bow he takes, wings spread far as they can. For a moment, his eyes shut, then they open, filled with renewed energy.

“Very well, sire.” He says, petting the dirt mound, talons tamping upon gathered dust and leaves. “I will see you for the next morning report.”


End file.
